Descubriendo sentimientos
by Kagura Sakata
Summary: Robin le hace una pregunta a Nami a la que no sabe contestar, mientras que por su parte, Luffy está haciendo un plan...
1. Chapter 1

DESCUBRIENDO SENTIMIENTOS

Capítulo 1: LOS CELOS

Era una tarde tranquila en el Thousand Sunny, cosa que los Mugiwara

aprovecharon para ir a descansar a una isla desierta y de paso

coger previsiones. Luffy, Usopp y Chopper se pusieron a jugar a la

orilla del mar con un balón, Zoro se puso a dormir, Brook ayudaba a

Sanji con la comida, Franky estaba reparando el barco mientras que

Robin y Nami tomaban el sol y hablaban.

**-Robin: Nami, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?**

**-Nami: si, claro, ¿de qué se trata?-dijo mientras tomaba un zumo.**

**-Robin: dime, ¿has pensado alguna vez en casarte?**

Nami se asombro tanto por la pregunta que escupió todo lo que se

había bebido.

**-Nami: ¿pero qué pregunta es esa?**

**-Robin: una cualquiera. Simplemente tenia curiosidad de saber que me**

**decías, jeje.**

**-Nami: no se, nunca me lo he planteado...¿y tu?**

**-Robin: pues...**

**-Sanji: ¡aquí traigo algo para vosotras chicas! para que no paséis**

**hambre hasta la hora de la comida!**

**-Luffy: ¡Sanji!¡Tengo hambre! ¿por qué no dejas de ligar y preparas**

**ya la comida?**

**-Sanji: ¿Pero qué modales son esos?**

**-Luffy: ¿qué modales tienes tú si siempre estas detrás de todas las**

**que se te ponen por delante?**

Con esto Sanji se alejó a preparar la comida porque sabía que por

una vez Luffy tenía razón.

**-Usopp: Oye, Luffy, ¿por qué te has puesto así con Sanji cuando se**

**ha acercado a Nami y a Robin?**

**Luffy: No sé...es que desde hace tiempo no me gusta que este todo**

**el rato detrás de Nami...**

**Usopp: ¡No me digas que te gusta Nami!**

Continuará...


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: ¿te gusta alguien de la tripulación?

**-Luffy: No sé... ¿cómo es cuando te gusta una chica?-dijo intentando averiguar si sentía lo que se debía sentir.**

**-Usopp: ¿¡¿Qué? ¿Cómo que no sabes si te gusta? ¿Es que nunca has tenido novia? exclamó tan alterado que casi se quedó sin aire.**

**-Chopper: Usopp, ¿tú si has tenido novia?-dijo el renito con curiosidad.**

**-Usopp: ¿Eh? ah, ¡pues claro que si!-dijo dándose importancia.**

**-Luffy: ¡Pero no os vayáis del tema y decidme cómo se si me gusta!-dijo Luffy empezando a enfadarse.**

En ese momento apareció Franky lleno de polvo y con todas sus herramientas. Venía del barco y probablemente los arreglillos que tenía que hacer se habían convertido en reparaciones con importancia.

**-Chopper: ¿Qué te ha pasado, Franky?-dijo mirando al malhumorado carpintero.**

**-Franky: ¡Ha sido ese maldito esqueleto! ¡Ha aparecido de la nada y ha empezado a probar todas las funciones del Sunny y voy a tardar más de la cuenta en repararlo de nuevo!.-dijo lleno de ira.**

**-Usopp: ¿Qué? ¿Pero Brook no estaba con Sanji?**

**-Franky: Lo estaba, pero apareció diciendo que había quemado lo que estaban preparando y Sanji le ha echado a patadas...**

**-Luffy: ¿Podemos volver a mi problema, por favor?**

**-Franky: ¿Qué problema tienes hermano?-dijo ya más calmado.**

Le contaron lo que pasaba y todo quedó en silencio durante unos instantes hasta que...

**-Brook: ¡Perdóname Nami-San! ¡No fue mi intención ofenderte!**

**-Nami: ¡Maldita sea! ¡La próxima vez que vuelvas a preguntar algo semejante te mato!-dijo gritando y con su tono amenazante.**

**-Brook: ¡No! ¡Todo menos morir!... ¡Aunque yo ya estoy muerto! ¡yohohohoho!-dijo más calmado.**

**-Franky: Me parece que va a ser una tarea muy difícil...-dijo después de contemplar semejante escena.**

**-Chopper y Usopp: Sí...-dijeron a la vez mientras miraban la misma escena atemorizados y abrazándose.**

**-Luffy: Entonces, ¿cuál es el plan?**

**-Franky: Pues verás...-empezó a dibujar en una hoja como si de construir una máquina se tratase.**

**-Robin: ¿No crees que el capitán y compañía se traen algo entre manos?-dijo mirando como a lo lejos los cuatro discutían, aunque sin llegar a escuchar lo que decían.**

**-Nami: No sé... Ya lo veremos**...

Continuará...


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: La Operación De Franky

Luffy, Chopper y Usopp miraban como Franky empezaba a escribir en una hoja un poco asombrados por la rapidez con la que escribía...

**-Luffy: Franky, ¿qué es eso?**

**-Franky: ¿Eh? Ah, perdón, es que se me había venido a la mente una máquina que construir, pero lo dejaré para más tarde. Ahora os explicaré mi idea.**

En ese momento apareció Zoro bostezando y se acercó al grupito para despertarse un poco.

**-Zoro: ¿Qué estáis haciendo?-dijo un poco más despierto.**

**-Chopper: Un plan-dijo sin quitar el ojo al papel.**

**-Zoro: ¿Un plan? ¿Es que vais a atracar un banco?**

**-Usopp: Zoro, duermes demasiado. Si sigues así terminarás por no enterarte de nada de lo que pasa a tu alrededor.-tampoco se volvió para mirarle.**

**-Zoro: Bueno, ¿me vais a explicar en qué consiste el plan o me tengo que enterar por los garabatos que está escribiendo el carpintero?-añadió después de haber dejado a Usopp inconsciente en el suelo gracias a un golpe con la vaina de la espada.**

**-Franky: Lo que pasa es que a Mugiwara le gusta la navegante y yo le voy a ayudar explicándole lo que tiene que hacer.**

**-Zoro: ¡¿Qué? ¿Que te gusta Nami?-dijo asombrado.**

**-Luffy: Sí...-dijo sonrojándose un poco.**

**-Zoro: Y Franky, ¿tú tienes idea de cómo tiene que actuar Luffy frente a Nami? Porque te recuerdo que Nami no es muy normalita...-dijo recordando algunas escenas de violencia y poniéndose pálido.**

**-Franky: Tranquilo, todo va a salir bien...esperemos...-dijo un poco preocupado por lo que había dicho Zoro.**

**-Chopper: Ojalá y todo salga bien...-dijo también atemorizado.**

Mientras, Robin y Nami seguían hablando.

**-Nami: Oye, Robin, al final no me respondiste a la pregunta de antes.-dijo interesada.**

**-Robin: ¿Qué pregunta?-dijo haciéndose la loca.**

**-Nami: Pues que si has pensado en casarte. ¿Ya no te acuerdas?**

**-Robin: Ahh, esa pregunta. Pues...sí, lo he pensado, jeje.-dijo desinteresadamente.**

**-Nami: ¿Sí?¿Y has pensado con quién?-dijo asombrada por la respuesta de la arqueóloga.**

**-Robin: ¡Claro!**

**-Nami: ¿Con quién? ¿Le conozco? ¡Cuéntame por favor!-dijo ansiosa por saber más.**

**-Robin: Lo he pensado todo y sólo falta que él quiera, y sí, le conoces. Es...-dejó unos segundos de silencio para tensar más a la navegante.-Zoro.**

**-Nami: ¿Qué?¿Con Zoro?**

**-Robin: Sí, jeje, me gusta y me encantaría empezar una relación con él pero...**

**-Nami: ¿No te atreves a decírselo?**

**-Robin: No...-dijo poniéndose roja.**

**-Nami: ¡Yo te ayudaré! Jajajaja ¡Zoro será tu pareja y yo seré la madrina de la boda si no, no hay trato!-dijo imaginándose la escena.**

**-Robin: ¿De verdad? jeje entonces de acuerdo, futura madrina-dijo ya más calmada.**

**-Nami: ¡Bien!-dijo más contenta aún.**

Mientras tanto, Brook había vuelto a ayudar a Sanji después de dar la vuelta a la isla huyendo de las garras de Nami.

**-Sanji: Hey, Brook, ¿qué están haciendo Luffy y los demás? Es muy raro que todavía no hayan venido pidiendo la comida...-dijo con curiosidad.**

**-Brook: No sé, cuando he pasado por ahí estaban escribiendo en un papel...-dijo pensando.**

**-Sanji: Después de la comida nos enteraremos...-dijo volviendo a poner la vista en lo que estaba cocinando.**

**-Brook: Sí, ¡yohohohoho! ¡Perdóname, Sanji, no fue mi intención romper otro plato!-dijo volviendo a correr alrededor de la isla.**

**-Sanji: ¡No vuelvas a tocar nada!-añadió mientras le perseguía.**

Volviendo con Luffy y compañía...

**-Franky: ¡Ya está!-dijo mientras miraba a los cuatro adormilados a punto de caer al suelo.**

**-Chopper: ¿Ya?-dijo despertándose.**

**-Luffy: ¿Qué conclusión has sacado?-dijo frotándose los ojos.**

**-Zoro: ¿Eh? ¿Alguien ha hablado?-añadió mientras despertaba.**

**-Usopp: ¿Qué ha pasado?¿Nos atacan?-dijo después de despertarse del golpe que le había dado Zoro.**

**-Franky: ¡Ey, que tampoco he tardado tanto! ¡Solo han sido 15 minutos!**

**-Zoro: Es que mirar durante quince minutos cómo escribes y sin poder hablar resulta aburrido...**

**-Luffy/Usopp/Chopper: ¡Eso!-dijeron despiertos del todo.**

**-Franky: No os pongáis así que ya está todo. He llegado a la conclusión de que tendrás que hablar más con Nami y hacer actividades que le gusten, como acompañarla a hacer las medidas de la isla para que la dibuje en un mapa, recoger mandarinas...-dijo empezando a hablar.-¿Lo entiendes, Luffy?**

**-Luffy: ¡Sí! entonces no es difícil, jeje-dijo un poco más tranquilo.**

**-Chopper: ¿Y has puesto nombre al plan, Franky?-dijo mirando el papel.**

**-Franky: ¡Sí! se llama... ¡Operación Franky!**

Continuará...


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4: Operación Franky en marcha

**-Zoro: Pues es un nombre un poco raro para una misión del amor. ¿No creéis?-dijo un poco asombrado por tal nombre.**

**-Usopp: ¡Sí! ¡Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo!-dijo con miedo a que le pegara otra vez.**

**-Chopper: Sólo queda ver si funciona...-dijo muy poco convencido con el plan.**

**-Franky: ¡Ey, no os paséis que lo he trabajado y pensado mucho! ¡Tiene que funcionar!-dijo llorando pero convencido a la vez.**

**-Luffy: ¡Sí! ¡Vamos allá! ¡Operación Franky en marcha!-añadió muy convencido de su nakama.**

**-Zoro/Chopper/Usopp: ¡Aquí va a correr mucha sangre!-dijeron muy convencidos en que el plan no iba a funcionar.**

**-Franky: ¡No seáis así y confiad un poco, si no desmotivaréis al capitán!**

**-Zoro/Chopper/Usopp: Lo que tú digas...-no se fiaban mucho por no decir nada.**

**-Sanji: ¡Ey, vosotros! ¡La comida ya está lista! ¡Venid ya o se os enfriará!.**

**-Brook: ¡Comida, comida!-dijo contento.**

**-Nami: ¡Qué bien huele!**

**-Robin: ¡Es cierto!**

**-Sanji: ¡Venid aquí chicas!-dijo con corazones en los ojos y su típico baile.**

**-Franky: ¡Ha llegado el momento! ¡Mucha suerte, Mugiwara!**

**-Usopp/Chopper: La va a necesitar...**

**-Franky: ¡¿Queréis dejar de ser tan pesimistas? ¡Como el plan no funcione, la culpa va a ser de todos los que le hemos ayudado o sabíamos algo del tema!-dijo metiéndoles aún más miedo.**

**-Usopp/Chopper: ¡Es cierto! ¡Luffy, ánimo!-añadieron nerviosos.**

**-Franky: Eh Zoro, ¿cómo es que no estás diciendo nada?-dijo mirando a un Zoro distraído y mirando hacia donde estaban las chicas.-¿Zoro?**

**-Zoro: ¿Qué? ¿Has dicho algo?**

**-Franky: ¡No me digas que te gusta Nico Robin!-dijo tan asombrado que ni él mismo se lo creía, lo que llamó la atención del resto del grupito cómplice de la "Operación Franky".**

**-Usopp/Chopper/Luffy: ¡¿Qué?-miraron asombrados a un Zoro que se estaba poniendo rojo.**

**-Zoro: ¡¿Pero...d...de dónde sacas esas cosas?-dijo nervioso.**

**-Franky/Usopp/Chopper/Luffy: ¿Te gusta, verdad?-dijeron sin mucha evidencia.**

**-Zoro: ¡No!...sí...un poco...-dijo bajando la voz.**

**-Franky: ¡Pues ya hay otro al que tenemos que ayudar!**

**-Usopp/Chopper/Luffy: ¡Sí!-dijeron convencidos.**

**-Zoro: ¿¡Pero qué decís! ¡No pienso dejar ser ayudado por vosotros!-dijo aún más rojo.**

**-Franky/Usopp/Chopper/Luffy: ¡No hay posibilidad de elegir!**

**-Zoro: grrrr...Vayamos o la comida se enfriará...-decía mientras se dirigía a la mesa enfadado.**

**-Luffy: ¡Sí! ¡Comida!-dijo olvidándose del tema.**

**-Franky/Usopp/Chopper: ¡Tú deberías preocuparte más por conquistar a Nami y no en comer tanto!-dijeron enfadados.**

**-Luffy: Tranquilos que no se me olvida-dijo dirigiéndose también a la mesa.**

**-Franky: Eso esperamos...vamos también, chicos.**

Dicho esto, todos llegaron a la mesa y Luffy, una vez más, dejo sin palabras a todos, incluso a los miembros de "Operación Franky".

**-Luffy: Nami, siéntate aquí-dijo mientras sujetaba una silla.**

Segundos después del silencio...

**-Nami: ehh...gracias, Luffy-dijo mientras se sentaba en la silla y se ponía roja.**

**-Luffy: No hay de qué-dijo sonriendo mientras la arrimaba a la mesa.**

**-Nami: ¿Qué te ha dado para que estés así...de cariñoso conmigo?-dijo nerviosa.**

**-Luffy: Nada, ¿no puedo ser así con mi navegante?**

Otra vez otro silencio.

**-Nami: Sí, solamente me parecía extraño...-no se le bajaba el color de las mejillas.**

Mientras contemplaban la escena los miembros de la "O.F." (Operación Franky) cuchicheaban sin que les oyera nadie, solo ellos mismos.

**-Usopp: ¿A caso alguien le dijo algo de arrimarla a la mesa?-dijo extrañado.**

**-Chopper: Yo creo que no...-añadió asombrado.**

**-Franky: Eso es para que veáis que tenéis que confiar un poco más en él.**

**-Zoro: Realmente no es tan tonto como creíamos. Cualquiera diría que sólo quiere parecerlo...**

**-Robin: Chicos... ¿De qué estáis hablando?-dijo interesada en el tema.**

**-Usopp/Chopper/Franky/Zoro: ¡De nada!-dijeron algo nerviosos.**

**-Robin: Ya veo...Zoro, ¿te encuentras mal? te veo rojo...**

**-Zoro: No...estoy bien...solo un poco asombrado con la reacción de Luffy...-dijo volviendo la vista hacia la escena.**

Todos la volvieron también y de esa romántica escena ya sólo quedaba la música que Brook había empezado a tocar cuando Luffy había actuado así.

Sanji se había puesto a perseguir a Luffy y Nami sólo se dedicaba a observar a Luffy con una mirada pensativa y soñadora.

Continuará...


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5: Los verdaderos sentimientos

Después de que todo se calmará y terminaran de comer, cada uno se fue a hacer sus cosas: Zoro a meditar mientras fingía dormir, Brook a tocar el violín, Sanji a pensar sobre lo que había visto, Nami se puso a ayudar a Robin con el asunto "Zoro" y los miembros de la "O.F." se dedicaban a alagar a Luffy por el valor que tuvo con Nami. Todos quedaron algo traumatizados.

**-Zoro: Menudo capitán. Yo no conocía esa faceta de él. Yo debería hacer igual con Robin...-pensaba.**

**-Brook: ¡Yo seré el padrino de la boda con mucho gusto! ¡Sabía que entre vosotros dos tenía que haber algo!-pensaba en lo que decir haciéndose ilusiones con una futura boda.**

**-Sanji: ¡No me puedo creer que a Luffy le guste Nami! ¡Me la va a quitar! Pero si es lo que quiere Nami, que así sea... ¡Siempre me quedará mi Robin-Chwann!-intentaba hacerse ilusiones con Robin para intentar olvidar a Nami, pero sabía que no lo conseguiría.**

**-Nami: Lo que tienes que hacer es intentar captar su atención en todo momento, pero siempre ser tú misma. Seguro que de antemano ya le gustas pero no se atreve a decírtelo.-dijo con una sonrisa pícara.**

**-Robin: ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?-preguntó interesada.**

**-Nami: Porque he visto que cuando le hablas se pone rojo y se queda más callado que de costumbre-volvió a sonreír.**

**-Robin: Qué observadora eres. Está bien pondré en práctica tu consejo, pero ahora dime qué piensas hacer tú-añadió mientras cambiaba el tema.**

**-Nami: ¿Hacer? ¿Con qué?-intentó hacerse la tonta pero se puso roja enseguida.**

**-Robin: Pues con Luffy. Antes ha sido muy cortés contigo, yo diría que le gustas, y él a ti también, jeje-dijo interesada.**

**-Nami: ¿Tú crees que le gusto de verdad?-dijo aún más roja.**

**-Robin: ¡Sí! jeje. Deberías ir luego a hablar con él.**

**-Nami: De acuerdo...cuando sepa qué decirle, porque tengo tanto que contarle...-dijo tapándose la cara.**

**-Robin: Sólo sé tú misma. Es el consejo que me has dado antes, ¿no?.**

**-Nami: Sí, jeje. Gracias por el consejo, pero ahora deja que organice mis ideas.**

**-Robin: De acuerdo. Voy a ir a hablar con Zoro, jeje-dijo mientras se levantaba para ir en su dirección.**

**-Franky: ¡Eres mi ídolo, Luffy! ¡Has sido muy valiente al tratar así con Nami!-dijo mientras se ponía a llorar.**

**-Usopp: ¡Sí!, ya creía que te daría una paliza y luego iría a por nosotros-añadió temblando.**

**-Chopper: ¡Pero todo ha salido bien al final!-dijo sonriendo.**

**-Luffy: Jaja. Ya os dije que confiarais en mí.-dijo sonriendo.**

**-Franky: Pero esto aún no ha terminado. Ya hemos dado el primer paso, pero todavía queda lo más importante, que le digas lo que sientes.-dijo poniéndose serio.**

**-Usopp/Chopper: ¡Adiós, mundo cruel!-añadieron mientras se abrazaban y compartían lágrimas.**

**-Luffy: ¡Dejad de llorar! ¡Lo máximo que os puede pasar es tener la cara hinchada durante un mes y tener todos los dientes rotos!-dijo sin mucha importancia.**

**-Usopp/Chopper/Franky: Tampoco es para tanto...-añadieron siguiéndole la corriente.**

**-Luffy: Bueno, me voy a hablar con Nami. Le voy a contar todo.-dijo levantándose.**

**-Usopp/Chopper/Franky: ¡Ojalá que tengas suerte y todo salga bien!-dijeron temblando.**

Mientras con Zoro y Robin

**-Robin: ¿Estás despierto espadachín?-dijo mientras llegaba a su lado.**

**-Zoro: ¿Eh? ¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo poniéndose nervioso mientras se levantaba de su "siesta".**

**-Robin: Me apetecía hablar contigo, jeje-añadió mientras se sentaba a su lado.**

**-Zoro: ¿Y de qué quieres hablar?-dijo poniéndose rojo.**

**-Robin: Pues...¿qué te parece lo que ha hecho Luffy?-preguntó interesada.**

**-Zoro: Me pareció muy valiente por su parte. Usopp, Chopper y yo no le dábamos muchas esperanzas de que el plan de Franky funcionara...-dijo más tranquilo.**

**-Robin: ¿Así que lo planeasteis?**

**-Zoro: Algo así. La idea fue de Franky. Yo sólo pasaba por ese lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado.**

**-Robin: Ya veo...a mí me pareció muy bonito, jeje. Siempre pensé que Luffy sentía algo por Nami, pero nunca llegué a pensar en que fuera tan caballeroso.-dijo mientras miraba a lo lejos cómo se iba acercando a Nami.**

**-Zoro: Yo tampoco me lo esperaba de él. Antes me hubiera imaginado a Franky con pantalones-dijo mientras miraba su bailecito.**

**-Robin: Jaja. No te imaginaba tan gracioso. En las pocas veces que hemos hablado siempre has estado muy serio y callado en todo momento-añadió divertida.**

**-Zoro: Robin, yo...quería decirte que...-no sabía cómo continuar.**

**-Robin: ¿Qué quieres decirme?-dijo mientras se le iluminaban los ojos.**

**-Zoro: Que...¡Que te quiero!-dijo mientras miraba hacia otro lado y sentía cómo se ponía rojo.**

**-Robin:...Zoro...Yo también te quiero-dijo mientras también se sonrojaba.**

**Zoro: ¿Qué?-dijo volviéndose a mirarla.**

No dijeron nada más, puesto que se dieron un beso muy duradero.

Con Luffy y Nami

Luffy se acercó adonde estaba Nami muy pensativa, tanto que ni se dio cuenta de que Luffy estaba a su lado.

**-Luffy: ¿Nami?-dijo mientras agitaba su mano delante de los ojos de la pelirroja.**

**-Nami: ¿Eh? ¿Luffy? ¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo nerviosa.**

**-Luffy: Es que quería decirte una cosa...-dijo poniéndose rojo mientras agachaba la cabeza.**

**-Nami: Yo también quería decirte algo...pero, dime, ¿de qué se trata?-dijo interesada.**

**-Luffy: Pues que...-no pudo continuar puesto que se escuchó una explosión cerca de donde estaban, lo que desvió la atención de los dos.**

**-Luffy/Nami: ¿Qué ha sido eso?-gritaron al unísono.**

**-Chopper/Usopp: ¡Nos atacan! ¡Vienen piratas!-gritaron aterrorizados de verdad.**

Continuará...


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6: ¿Quiénes son esos piratas?

**-Luffy: ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que vienen los piratas? ¿Quiénes son?-dijo mirando a Usopp y Chopper correr por todos lados como locos.**

**-Zoro: Parecen cinco personas con... ¿un caballo borracho a bordo?-dijo mientras que se levantaba del sitio al lado de Robin y miraba hacia el mar.**

Sanji y Brook oyeron el cañonazo y en seguida aparecieron de entre el bosque.

**-Sanji: ¡Nami-san! ¡Robin-chan! ¿estáis bien?-dijo acercándose lo más rápido que pudo hacia donde se encontraban.**

**-Robin: Estoy bien, gracias cocinero-dijo con una sonrisa.**

Nami no contestó ya que no se enteró de su presencia debido a que estaba discutiendo con Luffy.

**-Brook: ¿Qué pasa? El cañonazo ha sido algún puñetazo de Nami-san?-dijo mientras que veía como seguían discutiendo.**

**-Franky: Nos atacan los piratas-dijo bebiendo algo de cola.**

**-Brook: ¡¿¡¿QUÉ? ¿Y estáis tan tranquilos?-dijo empezando a correr buscando un sitio donde esconderse.**

**-Usopp: ¡Brook tiene razón! ¡Debéis hacer algo o de lo contrario quién sabe lo que nos pasará!-dijo temblando.**

**-Chopper: ¡Vamos a morir!-dijo llorando.**

**-Franky: Venga no os escandalizeis tanto solo son 5 piratas y un caballo borracho. ¿Qué nos podría pasar?-siguió tomando un sorbo de cola.**

**-Brook/Chopper/Usopp: Tienes razón. Sanji, Zoro, Luffy encargaos vosotros.-dijeron mientras tomaban un sorbo de té para calmar los nervios.**

**-Sanji: ¡Claro que sí! pero son impares... Marimo tú encárgate del caballo y el tipo borrachos yo me encargaré del resto.**

**-Zoro: ¿Qué dices estúpido marimo? ¡Yo me encargare de esos 5 tú del caballo y su dueño!-dicho esto empezaron a pelear.**

Mientras con Luffy y Nami que parecía que eran los únicos que sabían quién eran.

**-Luffy: ¡Ese tipo es el de aquella vez! Pero no me acuerdo donde lo vi...-dijo pensando.**

**-Nami: ¡Es la banda que nos atacó cuando subíamos a la Isla del Cielo! ¿Cómo es que no te acuerdas?-dijo empezando a zarandearlo mientras temblaba de miedo.**

**-Luffy: ¡Ah! Así que son esos... Nami, ¿qué te ocurre? estás pálida-dijo mientras la cogía de los brazos para que dejara de zarandearlo.**

**-Nami: ¡Ese tipo y su banda son muy peligrosos! ¡Debemos irnos de aquí cuanto antes, de lo contrario no creo que sobrevivamos!-dijo mirando a la cara seria de su capitán.**

**-Luffy: ¿Pero por qué le tienes tanto miedo?-dijo muy serio y sin soltarla de los brazos.**

**-Nami: ¿Es qué no leíste lo que te dije el otro día?**

**-Luffy: ¿Te refieres al periódico?-dijo con cara de vagueza.**

**-Nami: Sí. ¿No lo leíste verdad?-dijo aún más preocupada.**

**-Luffy: No, es que me dio pereza. ¿Qué ponía?-dijo con cara de pena.**

**-Nami: ¡Ese hombre es un shichibukay! ¡Se llama Marshall D. Teach-dijo aún más atemorizada.**

Todos se quedaron de piedra al oír ese nombre. Habían leído el periódico pero no se habían fijado en su imagen.

Continuará...


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7: Vs. el Shichibukay

**-Luffy: Pues si es un shichibukay le patearé el trasero-dijo preparándose para la guerra que estaba a punto de empezar.**

**-Nami: ¿¡No lo entiendes! ¿Acaso no sabes que cuando alguien se convierte en shichibukay es porque es realmente fuerte y poderoso?-dijo aún más nerviosa.**

**-Usopp: Nami tiene razón. Deberíamos retirarnos...-dijo deseando irse de ese lugar.**

**-Zoro: Nos hemos enfrentado a más shichibukays en todo lo que llevamos de viaje. Este no será nada del otro mundo. Además, hace mucho que no entrenamos.-dijo sonriendo y desenvainando sus espadas.**

**-Sanji: No te preocupes Nami-san, yo te protegeré-dijo con su típico corazón en el ojo.**

**-Chopper: Ese caballo...parece que está en mal estado...no es capaz de mantenerse en pie.**

**-Franky: Eso es porque está tan borracho como su dueño... así que no te preocupes.**

**-Brook: ¡Ya han llegado!-dijo mientras se le salían los ojos de las órbitas.**

**-Robin: No hay escapatoria jeje-dijo preparándose para la guerra.**

**-Barbanegra: ¿Te acuerdas de mí, Monkey D. Luffy?-dijo mientras bebía y no paraba de reír.**

**-Luffy: Nos intentaste atacar cuando nos disponíamos a subir a la Isla del Cielo, pero tuviste demasiada mala suerte jaja-dijo desinteresadamente.**

**-Barbanegra: En esa ocasión llegamos demasiado tarde, pero ahora no te me escaparás. Conseguiré tu cabeza y seré mundialmente reconocido y alabado ¡jajaja!**

**-Luffy: Eso ya lo veremos... Te quedarás con las ganas.**

**-Nami: ¡Luffy! ¡No le provoques! ¡Esto se está poniendo muy peligroso!-dijo tirándole de su chaleco rojo.**

**-Barbanegra: ¡Vaya! ¡Qué chica tan hermosa! Te derrotaré y me la llevaré para que se case conmigo jajaja.**

**-Luffy: ¡Ni se te ocurra ponerle una mano encima!-dijo mirándole con la más escalofriante de sus caras.**

**-Barbanegra: Entonces ya sé cuál es tu punto débil. Laffite, atrápala.**

**-Laffite: Como mande, capitán.**

En un visto y no visto, Laffite se encontró al lado de Nami y la cogió por el cuello, llevándosela a su capitán.

**-Luffy: ¡Nami!-dijo sin darle tiempo a reaccionar.**

**-Barbanegra: Buen trabajo. Llévala al barco y que no se consiga meter nadie de la tripulación del sombrero de paja.**

Sin más palabras, Laffite volvió a desaparecer y no volvió hasta asegurarse de que estaba bien amarrada en el barco.

**-Sanji: ¡Maldito! ¡Yo me encargaré de ese tipo!-dijo preparándose.**

**-Luffy: ¡Sanji!-gritó muy enfadado.**

**-Sanji: ¿Qué quieres?-dijo parándose.**

**-Luffy: Confío en ti. No dejes que la pase nada.**

**-Sanji: Estate tranquilo. La protegeré con mi vida si hace falta-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa y volviendo a la dirección donde se encontraban Nami y Laffite.**

**-Shiriyuu: ¿Ya hemos llegado, capitán?-dijo acercándose con cara de sueño.**

**-Zoro: Creo que éste será mi rival-dijo mientras miraba que tenía una espada envainada.**

**-Barbanegra: Creo que ese tipo te está mirando con cara desafiante.**

**-Shiriyuu: Jajajaja ¿quieres pelea, muchacho?-dijo desenvainando su espada.**

**-Zoro: Creo que me hace falta un poco de entrenamiento-dijo desenvainando también sus espadas mientras sonreía.**

**-Jesús Burgess: Uaaaa! Hoy me siento muy poderoso y capaz de derrotar a cualquiera.-dijo mientras hacía sonar los huesos de sus manos.**

**-Franky: ¡Ja! Este tipo no sabe lo que es estar realmente ¡SÚPERRR! No dejaré que este tipo se crea que es mejor que yo-dijo preparándose sus puños de hierro.**

**-Jesús Burgess: Eso ya lo veremos-dijo poniéndose serio.**

**-Usopp: Creo que el del anteojo será mi oponente-dijo ajustando sus anteojos y preparando a Kabuto.**

**-Van Auger: Creo que no sabes a quién te estás enfrentando-añadió preparando su escopeta.**

**-Usopp: Pues yo pienso que eres tú el que no sabe quién soy yo.**

Dicho esto, Usopp y Auger empezaron a discutir un buen rato sobre quién era mejor, ya que era el plan de Usopp para hacer tiempo.

**-Dr. Q: ¿Quién tiene ron?-dijo tambaleándose encima de su caballo Stronger.**

**-Chopper: ¿Y ese es el doctor? Qué irresponsabilidad por su parte estar borracho en un momento como éste. Si algún nakama suyo sale herido no tendrá muchas posibilidades de vivir...-dijo algo preocupado.**

**-Barbanegra: Mapache, creo que tú nunca has oído hablar de mi Dr. Aunque siempre esté borracho, si tiene que pelear, sabe lo que tiene que hacer-dijo sin perder la sonrisa-.**

**-Chopper: ¡Soy un reno!-dijo enfadado-pero puede que no sea tan débil como aparenta-añadió preocupado.**

**-Luffy: ¡Chopper! ¡Ten cuidado!**

No le dio tiempo a reaccionar y se llevó una coz con un poder mayor que el de cualquier caballo normal.

Chopper cayó en el suelo aturdido y casi inmóvil-

**-Luffy: ¡Chopper!**

**-Chopper: Estoy bien-dijo intentando levantarse.**

**-Robin: No te preocupes capitán, yo le ayudaré.**

**-Luffy: Está bien.**

**-Zoro: Ten cuidado, Robin.**

**-Robin: Lo tendré-dijo sonriéndole mientras que Zoro se sonrojaba.**

**-Dr. Q: Vitamina aumentativa de fuerzas-dijo calmado.**

**-Chopper: ¿Qué?**

**-Dr. Q: Es una cápsula en la que trabajé mucho tiempo con el fin de que cuando tuviera que luchar y estuviera borracho, nos diera a Stronger y a mí las fuerzas que perdemos bebiendo y a la vez nos aumentara más. Entended que no sois rivales para nosotros.**

**-Robin: ¿Tú qué piensas, doctor?**

**-Chopper: Que no nos vamos a dejar vencer.**

**-Todos: ¡Que empiece la guerra!**

En otra parte de la isla...

**-Brook: He conseguido salir de allí sin que me vieran. Ahora, iré a cumplir con las órdenes del capitán.**

Hace unos instantes, cuando todos estaban despistados...

**-Luffy: ¡Brook!**

**-Brook: ¿Qué pasa?**

**-Luffy: Sanji ha ido a enfrentarse con el tipo que se ha llevado a Nami .Quiero que aproveches que estarán ocupados para colarte dentro del barco y sacarla de allí. ¿Podrás?**

**-Brook: ¡Por supuesto! ¡Déjamelo a mí!**

**-Luffy: ¡Bien! Sanji sabe que irás hacia allí así que intentara ganar tiempo para que no te vea.**

**-Brook: ¡De acuerdo! No dejaré que nadie me vea. ¡Allá voy!**

**-Luffy: ¡Tú puedes, Brook!**

Ahora...

**¡No le decepcionaré!**

Continuará...


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

Nami se encontraba en el rincón más oculto de ese barco mientras intentaba soltarse, aunque sin ningún resultado. Cuando Laffite se acercó a ella, la peli naranja le pegó una patada, pero ella tampoco salió bien parada, ya que Laffite se la había devuelto con el doble de su fuerza.

**-Maldita niñata…- gruñó Laffite con ganas de acabar con ella.**

**-¿Por qué diablos me has atrapado?**

**-Órdenes del capitán.**

**-¿Pero con qué fin? ¿Realmente quiere que me case con él?**

**-¿Y si fuera así que pasaría? ¿Te ibas a negar?**

**-¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Hay que estar muy loca para querer casarse con ese gusano!**

**-Ya veo… a ti te gusta tu capitán, ¿no?**

**-¿Eh? ¿Pero qué estás diciendo?-dijo sonrojándose.**

**-Eso es un sí. Entonces ya sé lo que voy a hacer contigo-dijo sacando algo de su bolsillo.**

**-¿Qué vas a hacerme?-dijo algo atemorizada.**

**-Te voy a hipnotizar para que conviertas todo el amor que sientes por tu capitán en odio, y el odio que sientes por mi capitán por amor. Digamos que voy a intercambiar los sentimientos.**

**-¡Eso es imposible si me resisto!**

**-¿Y cómo vas a hacer para resistirte?-dijo sacando un péndulo.**

**-¡Cerraré los ojos y así no veré girar el péndulo!**

**-Bueno, en realidad el péndulo no es el que hace el efecto, es mi voz, y no puedes dejar de escucharme, así que estás acabada.**

**-¡No puede ser!-gritó desesperada Nami.**

**-A partir de ahora, querrás a Barbanegra y al resto de su tripulación como quieres a los Mugiwara, y odiarás a tu banda como nos odias a nosotros. ¡Intercambio de sentimientos!**

De repente salió humo donde se encontraban Nami y Laffite, y la peli naranja empezó a sacudirse la cabeza mientras que Laffite le quitaba las cuerdas con las que estaba capturada.

**-¿Qué ha pasado? Siento que hay alguien cerca a quien no quiero ver…-dijo la navegante.**

**-Sí, es que la tripulación del sombrero de paja están aquí. Han venido a buscarte.**

**-¿¡Cómo dices! Aprovecharé para decirles que no quiero volver con ellos y le daré algo a su estúpido capitán.**

En ese momento apareció Brook de la nada, que al ver los ojos tan extraños que tenía, sintió que había pasado algo.

**-Nami-san, ¿te encuentras bien? He venido a sacarte de aquí y llevarte de vuelta.**

**-¡Cállate! ¡No pienso volver con vosotros nunca más! ¡Por mí os podéis quemar en el infierno!**

**-¡Maldito! ¡¿Qué la has hecho?**

**-Nada. Sólo la he hecho cambiar de opinión. Lo que sentía por vosotros ahora lo siente por nosotros y lo que sentía por nosotros, ahora lo siente por vosotros. ¿Lo entiendes?**

**-¡Cómo te has atrevido!**

**-Simplemente tenía que hacerlo-añadió sonriendo.**

Brook se abalanzó sobre él dispuesto a atacarle, pero Nami se adelantó y le atacó con su Clima Attack dejándolo en el suelo semiinconsciente.

**-Terminemos con ellos cuanto antes, quiero irme de aquí lo más rápido posible. Solo sentir su presencia es algo que me pone de muy mal humor-dijo saliendo del cuarto donde estaba encerrada.**

**-Como quieras-añadió mientras la seguía. "Este es tu fin Mugiwara, te hemos atacado con el punto más débil que tienes jejejeje.**

Mientras tanto, Luffy atacaba a Barbanegra, pero a este no le afectaban sus ataques.

**-¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Por qué diablos mis ataques no te hacen nada?-dijo Luffy furioso.**

**-Tal vez es que no estás lo suficientemente motivado jajajajajaja.**

**-¿¡Qué insinúas!**

**- ¿Eh? Vaya, parece que Laffite ya ha hecho su trabajo- empezó a reírse diabólicamente mientras veía que Nami y Laffite se acercaban allí.**

**-¡Nami!-gritó Luffy desesperado- ¡¿estás bien?**

**-¿Por qué todavía seguís en esta isla?-dijo Nami seria.**

**-¿De qué estás hablando? Nami, escapa de ahí antes de que ese tío te vuelva a atrapar.**

**-Yo no tengo que escapar de ningún lado. Sois vosotros los que tendríais que huir- dijo apuntándole con el Clima Attack.**

**-¿¡Qué diablos estás haciendo Nami!**

**-Vaya, parece que no entiendes nada de lo que está pasando Jajajaja- Barbanegra no dejaba de reírse.**

**-¿¡Qué la habéis hecho!-Luffy cada vez estaba más enfadado.**

**-Está hipnotizada, Luffy. Ese Laffite ha hecho que nos odie a toda la banda y que ellos sean sus nakamas ahora- apareció Brook tambaleándose**

**-¡¿Cómo dices? ¡Me las vas a pagar maldito!**

**- Perdóname capitán, no he podido salvarla-dijo lamentándose Brook.**

**-No te preocupes, sé que has hecho lo que has podido-dijo Luffy con toda su sinceridad.**

**-Jajajaja ¿entonces vas a intentar vencerme? Te aseguro que no te lo pondré nada fácil.**

**-Eso ya lo veremos- dijo empezando a estirar el brazo- Gomu gomu no… **

**-Nami, derrótale tú en mi lugar. Sé que estás deseando hacerlo.**

**-A sus órdenes capitán- dijo mientras corría hacia Luffy.**

Luffy se quedó bloqueado al ver que su oponente iba a ser Nami, pero aún así consiguió detener el ataque sin que ella recibiera ningún golpe.

**-Nami, ¿por qué quieres vencerme?**

**-Porque te odio-dijo Nami con voz de rencor y con muchas ganas de acabar con él.**

Sus palabras llegaron al fondo del corazón de Luffy, haciendo que se quedara paralizado por la decisión tan brusca y decidida que había tomado su navegante.

Continuará….


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

La tripulación de Luffy y la de Barbanegra habían dejado de luchar entre sí al ver el cambio de personalidad que había obtenido Nami, y ahora todos contemplaban la pelea que se iba a efectuar en ese momento.

**-Voy a acabar contigo aquí y ahora.**

Y sin dejar que Luffy dijera nada más, empezó a atacarle sin ningún remordimiento con todas sus fuerzas, pero Luffy no oponía resistencia y se dejaba atacar.

**-¿¡Se puede saber por qué diablos no te defiendes!-gritó Nami histérica.**

**-Porque no quiero-dijo Luffy serio.**

**-¡Maldito seas!- le dio un golpe haciendo que Luffy cayera al suelo, y Nami sobre él.**

**-Me has acorralado. Ya puedes tomar mi cabeza-dijo Luffy sin perder la tranquilidad.**

**-¡No pienso matarte si ni siquiera me atacas! Sería una deshonra para mí ganarte sin ni siquiera una dificultad.**

**-¿Estás segura de que no tienes ninguna dificultad?**

**-¿Estás insinuando algo?**

**-Sí, que estoy seguro de que no serás capaz de matarme.**

**-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?-empezó a temblar.**

**-Que aunque sea muy en el fondo de tu corazón, la Nami que yo conozco sigue existiendo, y ella jamás haría algo así.**

Nami sacó un cuchillo y se dispuso a cortarle el cuello, pero tal y como dijo Luffy, no fue capaz de asesinarle y dejó caer el arma al suelo mientras empezaba a llorar.

**-Nami, ¿estás bien?-Luffy se preocupó.**

**-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué siempre tienes que mantenerte tan sereno incluso en las situaciones más críticas?-bajó la vista para mirarle ya que aún estaba encima de él- Contéstame.**

**-La verdad es que no estaba asustado porque confiaba en ti y sabía que no ibas a ser capaz de matarme, y en las otras ocasiones es porque confío en los demás y sé que no estoy solo.**

**-Luffy… perdóname-dijo Nami entre sollozos.**

**-Jeje no tienes por qué disculparte- se levantó un poco y la abrazó- Me alegro que hayas vuelto a ser tú otra vez.**

**-Maldición, la hipnosis se ha roto, ¿cómo es posible?-dijo Barbanegra borrándosele la sonrisa de la cara.**

**-Ha sido gracias a la confianza que nos tenemos el uno en el otro-dijo Luffy levantándose del suelo y preparándose para luchar.**

**-Así que al final voy a tener que derrotarte yo personalmente.**

**-Je, no creas que me vas a vencer.**

Empezaron a pelear de nuevo, pero a Barbanegra seguían sin afectarle los ataques de Luffy, sin embargo, Luffy estaba recibiendo una gran paliza por parte de Barbanegra, hasta que Nami se dio cuenta de su punto débil.

**-¡Luffy! Después de ver cómo pelea, he descubierto cuál es su punto débil. Hasta ahora, todos los golpes que le has lanzado al estómago, los ha parado con creces con la mano en la que posee el vórtice, lo que quiere decir que si le atacas en el estómago está perdido-dijo Nami con toda seguridad.**

**-¡De acuerdo! Ahora sí que no fallaré. ¡Gia Sekando!**

Luffy empezó a moverse a toda velocidad impidiendo que Barbanegra consiguiera darle, y estuvieron así hasta que Barbanegra cayó mareado por dar tantas vueltas, momento que aprovechó Luffy para darle en el estómago con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo que éste, por el impacto, saliera despedido contra un árbol, dejándolo tirado en el suelo inconsciente. En ese momento, los demás miembros de la banda de Luffy vencieron también a sus respectivos rivales, aunque también tuvieron sus dificultades para derrotarles: Sanji venció a Laffite después de que este desapareciera y apareciera en distintos lugares rápidamente. Con su "Diable Jambe" hizo que chocara contra el barco; Shiriyuu fue derrotado por Zoro después de lanzarle sus mejores ataques y esquivando sin mucha dificultad los golpes que Shiriyuu le lanzaba, aunque le dejó alguna que otra cicatriz; Jesús Burgess, vencido por Franky después de demostrar que él era mucho más fuerte; Van Auger fue derrotado después de una larga discusión sobre quién era mejor, momento que aprovechó Usopp para atacarle con un Dial de Impacto dejándolo tendido en el suelo; y finalmente Dr. Q. y su caballo fueron vencidos gracias a la temible combinación de ataques de Robin y Chopper.

Después de lanzar a Barbanegra y a los suyos a su barco y asegurarse de que no iban a volver a ocasionar más problemas, Luffy y los demás después de curar sus respectivas heridas siguieron con sus merecidas vacaciones, aunque unos las disfrutaron más que otros.

**-Nami, ¿todavía te sientes mal por lo que pasó?- preguntó Robin triste.**

**-Sí. Todavía no entiendo cómo pudo pasar. Ahora no soy capaz de mirar a Luffy a la cara- dijo Nami bajando la cabeza.**

**-No seas así. Luffy sabe perfectamente que fuiste controlada y no podías controlar lo que hacías. **

**-Ya, pero aún así debe de sentirse mal porque le he delatado otra vez.**

**-Anda ya. Sabes perfectamente que Luffy no es así. No deberías ser tan dura contigo misma. ¿Por qué no vas a hablar con él y así te quedas más tranquila?**

**-No sé… me da vergüenza…**

**-Vamos- la levantó y la dio un empujón para que fuese a hablar con él mientras que la sonreía dándola ánimos.**

**-Allá voy- se decidió a caminar en la dirección en la que estaba Luffy con todos los miembros de la "Operación Franky".**

Continuará…


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

Luffy y los demás miembros de la "Operación Franky" estaban una vez más reunidos discutiendo, probablemente, sobre lo que Luffy pensaba hacer ahora que todo ya se había terminado y que Nami había vuelto a la normalidad.

**-Luffy, dinos, ¿qué vas a hacer?-dijo Franky curioso.**

**-¿Qué voy a hacer de qué?- contestó Luffy mientras comía.**

**-¡¿Quieres dejar de comer y ponerte serio de una vez?- Zoro le dio en el cuello haciendo que su capitán se atragantara.**

**-Está claro que este no cambia- dijeron Usopp y Chopper resignados.**

**-Me refería a que si finalmente le vas a decir a Nami lo que sientes por ella o si después de lo que ha pasado tus sentimientos hacia ella han cambiado-comentó Franky.**

**-¿Pero qué tonterías dices? Yo la sigo queriendo igual, y esa clase de tonterías no van a hacer que deje de quererla-dijo Luffy con mucha seguridad.**

El resto de miembros de la "Operación Franky" quedaron conmovidos por las palabras de su capitán, y Franky mientras lloraba se puso a cantar una de sus canciones improvisadas.

**-Si no fuera porque le conozco desde hace bastante tiempo, me atrevería a decir que es una persona muy madura-afirmó Zoro mientras que Usopp y Chopper le daban la razón.**

En ese momento, Nami apareció haciendo que todos los que estaban allí se pusieran tan nerviosos que casi no se podían mover, sobre todo Luffy, que estaba muy preocupado por lo que pudiera decir o hacer su navegante.

**-Luffy, ¿podemos hablar un momento?-preguntó Nami.**

**-Sí, claro. ¿Sobre qué?-dijo Luffy con una voz temblorosa.**

**-Me gustaría decírtelo a solas- comentó Nami mientras miraba a los demás esperando que se marcharan.**

**-Ah, sí, claro. Nosotros nos vamos a pescar-dijo Usopp mientras cogía a Chopper, que se negaba a irse.**

**-Jo, ¿por qué nos tenemos que ir? Yo quiero saber de qué van a hablar-dijo haciendo un puchero.**

**-Eso es algo privado. Además creo que por aquí hay plantas muy raras que pueden servir para hacer medicamentos.**

**-¿En serio?-Chopper se emocionó.**

**-Pues claro- afirmó mientras se alejaban.**

**-Vaya, creo que dentro de poco nos tenemos que ir, así que será mejor que vaya preparando el barco-dijo Franky mientras se iba.**

**-Oh, parece que Robin me está llamando. Iré a ver qué quiere-dijo Zoro mientras miraba como Robin le hacía señas para que fuera con ella.**

**-Jeje, creo que te he salvado de un aprieto-le comentaba Robin cuando Zoro llegó hasta ella.**

**-Ni que lo digas-suspiró al ver que había conseguido irse de allí con vida.**

Por fin Luffy y Nami se habían quedado a solas, y después de un momento de silencio, Nami se decidió a hablar.

**-Luffy… yo quería pedirte disculpas por todo lo que ha pasado…**

**-¿De qué estás hablando?**

**-De que te he vuelto a traicionar y esta vez casi acabo contigo-empezó a llorar.**

**-Hay que ver la de tonterías que estás diciendo. Deja de pensar ya en eso y sonríe de nuevo. Lo pasado, pasado está.**

**-…Luffy…-Nami no aguantó más y se lanzó hacia él para darle un abrazo, haciendo que él se sonrojase- **_**Te quiero**_**-le dijo al oído haciendo que Luffy se pusiera aún más rojo.**

**-…Nami…yo también te quiero- terminó por decírselo después de estar un rato abrazados, y, finalmente, por fin se dieron ese tan esperado beso que llevaban buscando desde hacía mucho tiempo.**

**-Parece que al final sí que ha sido un amor correspondido-dijo Brook mientras ayudaba a Sanji a coger fruta de los árboles.**

**-¿A qué te refieres?- dijo Sanji, que no estaba enterado de la relación que tenían ahora Nami y Luffy- ¡¿N…Nami… y…Luffy?-dijo Sanji entre tartamudeos haciendo que se cayera del árbol al que estaba subido- ¡No puede ser!-dijo entre sollozos.**

**-Vaya, parece que al final Luffy ha sido capaz de decírselo a Nami- comentó Zoro mientras agarraba la mano de Robin- jamás pensé decir esto pero, estoy orgulloso de nuestro capitán-sonrió.**

**-Sí, hay que decir que ha tenido mucho valor-rió Robin.**

**-¡Mira Usopp! ¡Luffy y Nami se están besando!-dijo Chopper asombrado.**

**-¿Y qué esperabas? ¿Que Nami le iba a dar una paliza?-Usopp se burló.**

**-Algo así- Chopper se imaginó la escena.**

**-Podría haber sido así- apareció Franky.**

**-¡¿Pero qué haces tú aquí?-exclamaron Usopp y Chopper a la vez.**

**-Es que preparar el barco era una mentira para irme de allí, y ya que no hay nada que preparar, he decidido venir a ver qué pasaba al final con vosotros.**

**-Ah, pues ya lo ves, al final no ha pasado nada malo. Quién nos lo iba a decir jajaja- dijo Usopp orgulloso.**

**-Sí, qué bien-suspiró Chopper con alivio.**

**-¡Chicos! ¡Nos vamos ya!-dijo Luffy muy contento.**

**-¡¿Qué? ¡Pero si al final con todo lo que ha pasado no hemos podido relajarnos!-gritaron Usopp y Chopper.**

**-No hay tiempo que perder. Seguro que la marina ya se ha enterado de que estamos aquí. Si nos quedamos más tiempo estaremos en problemas-dijo Nami.**

**-Jo, qué le vamos a hacer-se resignaron y todos subieron a bordo.**

**-¿Estamos todos?-todos confirmaron su presencia- ¡Pues allá vamos!**

Y así, siguieron navegando por el gran mar repleto de aventuras. Luffy contento por haber recuperado a su navegante y haber estrechado aún más su relación, Nami aún más feliz por haber conseguido declararle sus sentimientos y todos los demás satisfechos porque no iba a haber más tensión entre ellos dos nunca más.

Fin

¡Ohayo minna!

Lamento haber tardado en continuar el fic, pero he estado con muchos exámenes y no he podido continuarlo antes, pero por fin lo he terminado aunque creo que ha tenido un final un poco extraño.

¡Muchas gracias por haberlo leído y espero que os haya gustado!

Atte.: Nami X Luffy


End file.
